Seeing You Off
by KayliLynzee118
Summary: "Secrets out." I mumbled. "That's not so bad is it? I mean everyone was going to find out eventually anyway." "Ya but what happens if we break up?" "Well you don't have to worry about that because I love you Victoire Weasley. And I don't plan on letting you go without a fight." Teddy grinned before crashing his lips onto mine. One shot about Teddy seeing Victoire off.


_Hey guys! I just put this story together tonight so it may not be the best. Sorry. I just didn't want you guys to lose interest in me. Teddy and Victoire aren't my favorite Next Generation couple (I don't even know how to pronounce Victoire's name!) but they are a good couple. _

_Guys I am a full American (okay not true I am German, French, Russian, Italian, Polish, and Irish) so I don't exactly know how people in England and Britian talk. I'm sorry but I tried my best._

_I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Kaitlyn though! :)_

_-KayliLynzee118_

The train whistle was so loud that I had to cover my ears. I pulled at my trunk and it slowly rolled behind me. I walked towards the Hogwarts Express. I turned and waved to my family before they disappeared when I stepped behind a wide support beam.

I readjusted my blue tanktop. I tugged at my trunk again, trying to make it roll faster. Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and I squealed. I flipped around, still in the arms of the person, to face the electric blue hair and brown eyes of Teddy Lupin. I smiled up at him. He flashed his perfect white teeth in an amused toothy grin.

"What are you so happy about Vic? You are going back to school." Teddy laughed. My heart thudded to the sound of his laughed and I snorted.

"It is my last year. Then I am free to do what I want." I sighed dreamily. Teddy smiled down at me his eyes glistening. He leant forward and kissed my forehead. I smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that for?"

"For being Victoire Weasley. And for being absolutely adorkable about your plans for the future."

"Adorkable?"

"Yes. It is a mixture of adorable and dorky."

"I know but why adorkable?"

"Because you are excited about graduating and then training to become a teacher at Hogwarts. It is very dorky." Teddy grinned. I glared playfully at him. I couldn't really call him a dork back. He was becoming an Auror. Something very hard to achieve but amazing and what he had always wanted to do. I wouldn't do it because I hate killing things. All creatures have a right to live, even the bad ones.

"Yes. I suppose I am a dork." I sighed sadly. Teddy chuckled and pulled me closer. He captured my lips in his. I smiled for a second before kissing him back properly. I rested my hands on his face, pulling him closer to me.

"Teddy?! Vic?! What are you doing?!" I heard a voice gasp to my left. I turned to see a twelve year old James Potter staring at me and Teddy in disgust and surprise. His hair was tangled and messy as always and his eyes gleamed brighter in mischief than usual.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, not knowing what to say. Teddy's arms were still wrapped around me and I didn't intend on pulling away. James' ears were bright red and so was his freckled face.

"You were… You were…"

James seemed to be in denial. Teddy snorted at my side.

"Aye, Potter! Your mum… oh my god…" I heard behind. I turned my head to see Kaitlyn, Rose's muggle-born best friend. Her dark red hair was tangled and messy also, I bet her and James were racing again. Her green eyes had that same glint of mischief as James, those two were troublemakers. She stared at me and Teddy in confusion.

That's when she screamed.

"I knew it! I knew you were keeping something from me Teddy Bear!" Kaitlyn screamed. I chuckled. Kaitlyn and Teddy were like best friends. Teddy laughed.

"You know me so well Kaity-Kat." Teddy snorted. I looked up at him. He smirked while still looking at Kaitlyn, feeling my eyes on him. James rushed to Kaitlyn's side and just stared at us.

After a minute of awkwardness, Kaitlyn smirked.

"Come on, Potter. Your mum wants to say goodbye." Kaitlyn laughed. She grabbed James' wrist and tugged a little. James' eyes snapped to her and then back at me and Teddy.

"But…"

"Go away, James. I want to say goodbye to my girlfriend." Teddy said sternly. James was about to protest when Kaitlyn pulled him more. He looked at her desperately and she laughed.

"Come on. Leave them to, uh, what they were doing before." Kaitlyn said her cheeks turning slightly pink. That girl has a problem with anything to do with romance.

"Come on, Davis! Can't we annoy them a little bit longer?" James pleaded. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and I saw her eyes waver. Jeez! Won't people just leave us alone? Kaitlyn looked at me and then shook her head. She looked back at James but I realized she was staring at his chest and not his face. She tugged on his wrist a little more before dropping it.  
"Come on or I will tell your mom you snogged Paige Patil!" Kaitlyn said quickly before sprinting away. James ran after her screaming at her to keep her mouth shut. Whether James snogged that girl or not I didn't care. I sighed in relief and looked back up at Teddy.

"Secrets out." I mumbled.

"That's not so bad is it? I mean everyone was going to find out eventually anyway."

"Ya but what happens if we break up?"

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I love you Victoire Weasley. And I don't plan on letting you go without a fight." Teddy grinned before crashing his lips onto mine. My heart jumped to my throat. That was the first time he had said he loved me. I mean, I'm sure we both knew that we loved each other but it was so different hearing it out loud. I grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him closer as I kissed him back, forcefully.

When we broke apart for air I grinned at him. He looked nervously at me. My hands were still clutching his shirt and his hands were still pressed on my back. We were barely an inch apart.

"I love you too, Teddy Lupin." I said finally. Teddy beamed and kissed every part of my face before kissing me on the mouth again. I sighed in happiness.

The train whistle blew so loud that I jumped. Teddy pulled away and I frowned. He let go of my back and took my face in his hands. As tears slipped out of my eyes he wiped them away.

"I will write you everyday. I promise." he whispered. I smiled sadly and held out my pinky.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Teddy laughed, hooking his pinky with mine. He kissed my forehead one last time before stepping away. I frowned and grabbed my bag. I pulled but the bag was weightless. I turned around to see the bag floating in the air and Teddy holding out his wand behind me. He smirked and I smiled sadly.

My trunk followed me to the train before it dropped on the floor. I hauled it to the trunk compartment and then went to an empty compartment. I sat down and looked out the window. I waved to my family.

I saw Teddy and waved. He smiled back and waved. I put my hand down and Teddy Lupin disappeared into thin air.

_Well, I am writing a story about Kaitlyn Davis. I hope I can finish it so you guys can read it. PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
